Many vehicles include vanity mirrors. Typically, the vanity mirrors are viewable from front seats of the vehicle. However, in certain embodiments, it may be desirable to provide vanity mirrors in different portions of the vehicle with additional functionality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved vanity mirror assemblies for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.